Behind the Eyes of Elphaba
by metrokarateacademyrocks
Summary: What really happened, near the end. I do not own Wicked.


**Me: this is my voc. Project and I wanted to see if you think if its good enough. It's the near the ending (I can't write the whole thing!) I don't own Wicked.**

Some people think I'm a malice; but people can't always judge someone by their skin. Even if it is a chartreuse green. My name is Elphaba, or as I'm known for: the Wicked Witch of the West. But really I'm just using my powers for saving the Animals of Oz.

I gasped and quickly stood up, Fiyero kept asking 'what's wrong?' I placed a green hand on my raven wavy hair, "this doesn't make any sense! It's looks like a house is flying!" I replaced my hand on my heart. "My sister is in danger."

"Listen my family has a castle, no one lives there except the servants there. You'll be safe," Fiyero informed me.

"Here?" I asked, being sure.

"No, the other island," Fiyero replied. After we fracture, I flew over to Munckinland, where my sister lives. I was audibled Glinda praying to Nessarose. My anger swells up. "What a touching display of grief."

Glinda rushed to her feet, "I believe we have nothing to say to each other." Her voice was in a monotone.

"I wanted something to remember her by, and all that was left were those shoes. But that scrawny farm girl walked off with them!" My voice was rising; I was getting angry. Tears were containing in my warm brown eyes, ready to be released. I made a hand gesture to the house that crushed Nessa. "So if you won't mind; I'll like to say good-bye to my sister." Glinda accepted, and I rushed to my knees; in bowing position. "Nessa, please forgive me!" I felt Glinda's hand on my shoulder, I shoved it off.

"It's a tragic, isn't it?"-She paused-"to have a house fall on you. What an awful accident."

I jumped to my feet while saying, "You call this an accident!"

"Maybe not an accident," Glinda agreed in a way.

"What do you call it then?" I yelled into her face.

"An unexpected bizarre twister of fate," she explained horribly, I put my hand beside me as if I was saying 'what in the name of Oz are you talking about?' "A change in the weather," I mocked her with my hand.

"Yeah, tycoons come out of nowhere; OUT OF THE BLUE!" I shouted getting offensive.

"Well I never-" she started.

"Of course you never, you're too busy telling how 'wonderful' Oz is," I was about close to screaming at her. The 'wonderful' was in a really high in pitch.

"Well, I'm a public speaker now, people suspect my to-" she explained.

"LIE!" I answered for her.

"Encouraging!" she yelled in forte, she calm down a little. "What have you been doing instead of riding on a filthy old thing?"

My mouth gaped, "well we can't all come in oversized bubbles." I started to walk to the house. "Who's inventions was that? The Wizard's? I'm sure he took credit for it."

"Well some of us are taking things that don't belong to us." Glinda was inferring Fiyero.

"Just wait a clock tick; let's get this into your blissful brainless blonde head of yours to comprehend. For him to chose someone like me and you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want; you can't change it. He doesn't belong to you; he never loved you, he loves me!" I screamed, slapping a green hand on my chest as I walked up to her. She was dead silent, but replied with a slap across my cheek. I let out the most creepiest witch laugh I ever did. I ended it with a relax sighed, and turn to an express less Glinda, "feel better now?"

She nodded, "yes."

I slapped back and said, "So do I." We each took one step back and into a fighting stance. I made my broomstick block her, while she does this crazy ninja move with her trading wand. She swung that thing around as if there was no tomorrow.

We collide, but stumbled back. I throw down my broomstick and charged for her. She had the advantage right there, but I didn't stop fighting her. About six guards came and separated us. I glared at her as they held me back by my arms.

"Aww, I almost won," Glinda complained, I made a sarcastic laugh.

"Sorry it took long, miss," one of the guards apologized.

I silently gasped, "I can't believe you'll sink this low. To use my sister's death; to capture me!" I hollered in disgusted.

Before Glinda reply, Fiyero jumped out of the bushes. He swung the rifle around his shoulder and got on his knee saying, "Let the green girl go."

Glinda was dead-silent, and so was I. After a short conversation that basically repeated itself. The guards released me, and Fiyero gave me my broomstick, and then Glinda said something while tossing my hat. I ran when Fiyero shouting me where he said to go.

I was really frightened of what they might do to him, I scanned through the Grimmie. I chanted many spells that I had no idea what they do.

Let Oz be agreed, I'm wicked through and through since I can not save Fiyero. No good deed goes unpunished.

I captured that bratty farm girl, but that annoying person kept crying.

"Oh for Oz's sakes stop crying! I can't take it anymore," I yelled, "do you want to see your Aunt M or your Uncle what's-his-face again?" she nodded, "THEN GET THOSE SHOES OFF YOUR FEET!" I was now going in circles as I yelled at her, "stupid little brat. TAKES A DEAD WOMENS SHOES! MUST'VE BEEN RAISED IN A BARN" I saw Chiresty flew in, "oh Chiresty." I power-walked to the flying Monkey. "If you don't talk you'll never-" I stopped talking once I saw Glinda walking down the stairs slowly. "Go away."

"Elphaba," she called softy.

"GO AWAY!" I said a little louder.

"Let the little girl go," she demanded as I put my hands on my hips, not facing her. "And that poor little dog: Dodo." I sighed, its Toto, not Dodo. "Someone needs to say this: you are out of control." I turned to face her, with my hands still on my hips. "I mean there just shoes; let it go!"

One of the Monkeys came in, with the letter I've been waiting for. "Finally, what took you so long!" I open the letter and begun to read. I gulped; it was time.

"Its Fiyero, isn't it?" Glinda asked softly. I looked at her expressionless. Then turned back to the letter.

"Its time; I surrender," I said, as I walked over to the other side of the room. I picked up the bucket of water and Chiresty gave me the Grimmie. I hugged it tight, and held it to Glinda. "Here."

"Elphie; you know I can't read that," Glinda said with a high squeaky voice.

"You don't have to, just keep it safe; keep it from harm," I ordered, she took it from me. We stared at each other, then collide with a hug. Our final and last hug.

The guards came and Dorothy throws the bucket of water on me. I used a spell that makes you melt and fell under a trap door. I stood in here, waiting for the signal.

After five knocks on the door, Fiyero opened it and exclaimed, "It worked!"

I popped out of it and said, "Really," with a smile. He helped me out, I over looked my work, which Fiyero is a scarecrow.

"I wish I could have saved you better," I said with a sigh.

"It's ok; you did the best you could," he joked, I chuckled.

"You're beautiful," I commented.

"Don't lie," he said.

"No it's looking things another way," I said; using what he said to me. I sighed, "I wish we could tell Glinda."

"You know we can't do that," he said; then we exited Oz forever.

**Me: I realized I missed some dialogue, but it's alright. R&R**


End file.
